Man, This Sucks!
by Nova-Rhenn
Summary: This is not a bad story, so don't get the wrong idea. It's a mixture of all sorts of characters, all stuck in Krypt, someplace impossible to navigate. What will become of them!? Read and find out!


**- MAN, THIS SUCKS!  VERSION 2 -**

**-45 CHARACTERS... ALL ENTHUSIASTS OF ONE STRANGE WORD-**

Starring from Yu-gi-oh: Mokuba Kaiba (Mokuba), Yu-gi Muto (Yu-gi), Joey Wheeler (Joey), Tristan Taylor (Trist), Tea Gardner, Bakura Ryou, Yami Yu-gi (Yu-gi-oh), Seto Kaiba (Kaiba), and Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus)!

Starring from Breath of Fire: Gobi, Bleu, Ox, Mogu, Nina, Karn, Bo, and Ryu!

Starring from A Vision of Darkness: Liefe, T'liona, Dellios, Kelti, and R'hiel!

Starring from What Fate Be This!?: Thor, Aurin, and Tidre! (Ivan from Golden Sun is also in What Fate Be This but I'm saying he's in Golden Sun)

Starring from Unexpected Destiny: Arinn Calex Mirete (Arinn), Taylor Spencer (Taylor), Zari Wyatt Mirete (Zari), and Norok!

Starring from Golden Sun: Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Mia, Saturos, Menardi, Alex, and Felix!

Starring those who are real people: Scott Venegoni (Scott), Randy McFarland (Mac), Tom McGruder (Tom), and Jay Skillestad (Jay)!

Starring from the Legend of Zelda– Ocarina of Time: Link, BongoBongo, and Princess Zelda!

Also starring Akihylis the Avian Mage who is from no specific place at all and a mystery character! (Hint: He's from Yu-gi-oh and he's not a character on the show)

Now how many dimensions is that?  Nine, not including cards?  Well, this is rare.  Have fun reading about 45 characters from 9 dimensions that somehow all were stuck in the same one, also inside Krypt, a place nearly impossible to navigate.  That's why Ryu, Nina, Bo, and Karn were stuck there in the first place.  How will everyone find his or her way back home?  Will they all return?  Well... wait and see.

This is a crossover between Yu-gi-oh, Breath of Fire, Golden Sun, and the Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time.  None of the characters are mine except for the following… All of my chars are… Akihylis the Avian Mage, Arinn Calex Mirete, Taylor Spencer, Zari Wyatt Mirete, Norok, Thor, Aurin, Tidre, Liefe, T'liona, Kelti, Dellios and R'hiel.  Don't use 'em, got it?  Cause I will sue.  They're mine!  All mine! Down, down, down!  Go, go, go!  Mine, mine, mine!  *eeevil laugh – glomps Bakura Ryou, Aurin, Ivan, Arinn, Liefe and Dellios at the same time* Wowie, I didn't know my arms were that long…

**_-And so we Begin!_**

Ryu: (sits down) Agh!  Man, how do you get out of this place!? We got in here, but now we can't get out!

Nina: (sits down beside Ryu) Yah.  Even my wings are anxious to get out of here.

Bo: That statement sucks!  How can your wings be anxious?

Nina: Bo, you shouldn't say that word.

Bo: Oh, sorry.

Karn: I don't care if he says it.

Nina: Well, you're a thief.  You say that stuff all the time.

Karn: (changes subject) Was it really worth coming all the way out here?  I mean, man . . . I gained confidence, but was it worth it?

Ryu: Ya, your need for confidence sucks! (slaps hand over mouth) Whoops!

Bo: Tsk, tsk, Ryu!

Ryu: I said whoops!  It was a mistake!!

(A kid runs by)

Bo: Hey, I saw some kid go past here!

Nina: Hey kid!  Wait up!  (she runs after him, and everyone follows) Kid, what're you running from?

Mokuba: Ahh!  They're after me! (he hides behind Nina)

Ryu: Who's after you?

Mokuba: Everybody!  Even my own brother!  This sucks!

(Everyone exchanges glances)

Karn: Why are they chasing you?

Mokuba: They wanna turn me back into a card!  (he shivers)

Bo: A card!?

Mokuba: Yah, a Duel Monsters card.  I make a sucky card!

(They exchange glances again)

Ryu: You've been a card?  Well, I was a statue once.  _It really sucked._

(Everyone gasps and looks at Ryu)

Mokuba: Well, let me tell you, it really sucks to be a card.  Don't try it.

Karn: Well, I sure won't.  We're lost here, kid.  That really sucks, doesn't it?  What's your name?

Mokuba: I'm Mokuba.  My name really sucks, doesn't it?

Bo: Absolutely.  My name sucks more, though.  I'm Bo.

Mokuba: (giggles) Ya, ya.  Ahhhhh!!! (he starts to tremble)

Nina: What's wrong, Mokuba?

Mokuba: They're coming!  I can feel them coming! (he twitches and faints)

Ryu: Uh oh!

Nina: (catches Mokuba) Oh, I hope he's Ok . . . (she fans him)

(Yu-gi, Trist, Joey, Tea, and Kaiba run up)

Kaiba: My brother!  What have you done!?

Bo: We didn't do anything!  He passed out!

Karn: Yeah, he must have been running from you guys!

Yu-gi: Why would he run from us? We were just going to apologize!

Joey: Pegasus confused him into thinking Yu-gi and Bakura were going to turn him back into a card and we were on their side!  Ohhhh, that loser!  He sucks! (Nina winces) (Bo, Karn, and Ryu start laughing)

Ryu: And his mother sucks!

Bo: His father does too!

Karn: And so do his credit cards and breakfast cereal! (Everyone stares at Karn)

Trist: Yah!  So do his stuffed animals and wineglasses!

Tea: Even his security systems!

(Everyone laughs   Pegasus appears)

Yu-gi, Joey, Trist and Tea: AAHHHHHH!!!!

Pegasus: Are you guys talking about me?

Yu-gi: Uh, no . . . Pegasus, sir . . . we were talking about . . . 

Joey: Bakura?

Yu-gi: Yeah, Bakura.  Not you.

(Mokuba wakes up   He makes a little sound)

Mokuba: Oh, what happened?  I feel so . . . dizzy . . .

Pegasus: Ah, there you are!

Mokuba: AHHHHH!  They're here! (he tries to get up but falls) I guess this is the end . . . (he closes his eyes   Pegasus advances on Mokuba and reveals his Millennium Eye   Mokuba whimpers)

Nina: What are you doing!?

(Yu-gi, Trist, Tea and Joey gasp   Kaiba runs in front of Pegasus)

Kaiba: No!  You can't put my little brother through this again!

Pegasus: Ah-hahahah!  Then why don't I let you give it a test drive? (there is a bright flash)

Kaiba: No! (he shields his eyes)

Mokuba: Don't!!!

(the light fades)

Kaiba: What happened?

Mokuba: You're still human, Seto!

Pegasus: Ah! I missed!  This SUCKS!!

Everyone: Exactly!

Nina: Then who did he hit?

Yu-gi: Let's take attendance.  Trist?

Trist: Here.

Yu-gi: Joey?

Joey: Here.

Yu-gi: Tea?

Tea: Here.

Yu-gi: Seto?

Seto: Shuttup!  I'm here!

Yu-gi: Mokuba?

Mokuba: Here!

Yu-gi: (he sighs) Pegasus?

Pegasus: Most obviously here.

Karn: I'll take over from here.  Nina?

Nina: I'm here.

Karn: Bo?

Bo: Here.

Karn: Ryu? . . .  . . . Ryu? . . .  . . .  Ryyyyuuuu??

Nina: Pegasus hit him!

Mokuba: Now he knows what it's like to be a card!

Joey: We need to find him!!

Tea: How hard is it when his unconscious body is lying on the ground right next to you?

Joey: (looks at the ground) Oh, sorry.

Pegasus: Well, it seems that his soul has become trapped in this card . . . (he holds up Ryu the card)

Mokuba: (he squints) Hey, he makes a pretty sucky card too!

Nina: Oh no, not again.

Bo: Pegasus, change him back or else!

Pegasus: Of course I will.  I don't want this one for a card.  I Want Mokuba!!!

(Mokuba whimpers again and backs into Kaiba   Kaiba lays his hand on Mokuba's shoulder)

Pegasus: So here we go.  This one I don't need, so he can return to his original self. (Another flash of light, and Ryu comes to and stands, looking at himself)

Ryu: Wha . . . 

Mokuba: Ryu, Ryu!  Doesn't it suck to be a card?

Ryu: What!? I was a card?

Mokuba: Yeah!  Didn't it suck?

Ryu:  . . . Yes, it sucked. 

(Bakura runs up, panting)

Bakura: Uhhh . . . Mokuba . . . chasing after you . . . man, it . . . ahhhh . . . (he faints)

Karn: Is he okay?

Yu-gi: I have no idea . . . (he kneels down and shakes Bakura   Bakura stirs) He should be.

(Ox, Gobi, Bleu, and Mogu come)

Ox: Ayahhh! (he swings his hammer at Pegasus)

Gobi: Take That! (he stabs Pegasus with his Pole)

Bleu: Betcha didn't expect this! (she casts Flame)

Mogu: Yahhh! (he jump kicks Pegasus in the head)

Pegasus: AHHHHHH!!! (runs away)

Ox, Gobi, Bleu, and Mogu: Yeah! (they give high fives)

Mokuba: Y-You saved my life! 

Gobi: No problemo.

Mogu: Yah, only here to help!

Kaiba: I owe you.  You saved my brother.

Ryu: But it sucks that Pegasus left!  I wanted to blast him with my super Dragon Powers! (he makes sounds) Tseew!  Kaboom!  Fwoosh!

Trist: Oh, shuttup!

Ryu: And then I'd like . . . 

Trist: I said SHUTTUP!!! You suck!

Ryu: I'd blast him into oblivion and then . . .

Trist: Ok, Ryu . . . have it your way . . .

(Bakura wakes up)

Bakura: Hey . . . what's up everybody?

Joey: Not too much here.

Tea: Pegasus left.

Bakura: Uhhh . . . can I finish my sentence?

Ox: Yah, sure!

Bakura: Ok then . . . Mokuba, chasing after you, man, it sucks!

Yu-gi, Joey, Trist, Tea, and Kaiba: That's for sure!

Bo: Hey, let's talk about Pegasus again!

Bleu: Hmm hmm.  I'm sure that'll be an easy habit to get back into!

Ryu: Ok . . . Pegasus's dirty socks suck!

Mokuba: Pegasus's Millennium Eye sucks!

Tea: Pegasus's hair sucks! You know, how it's all long and disgusting?

Yu-gi: Pegasus's refrigerator sucks!

Trist: Ya, and his cold cuts!

Gobi: How about his Swiss cheese?

(Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia come)

Isaac: Whatcha doin'?

Kaiba: Who are you to intrude on our conversation?

Isaac: Who am I to intrude . . . Uh . . . I'm Isaac.  And he's Garet (points to Garet) he's Ivan (points to Ivan) and she's Mia (points to Mia).

Garet: Hiya.

Ivan: Charmed.

Mia: It's good to meet you.

Bo: Well . . . let us continue.  Pegasus's roller coaster sucks!

Joey: Who said Pegasus has a roller coaster?

Bo: I did.

Kaiba: Pegasus's credit sucks!

Ryu: You can get a house or a car – credit or no credit!

Trist: Thank you, Ryu, but we don't exactly need an infomercial right now.  Call again!

Ryu: Hey, now you sound like me!

Isaac: Let me try!  Pegasus's outfit sucks!

Joey: That one's not bad.

Bleu: I don't feel welcome here.  I'm going.

Mogu, Gobi and Ox: Yah. (they leave)

Ivan: I shall try once.  Pegasus's ego sucks!

Trist: That one's even better.  You guys can do it too.

(Mac, Scott Venegoni, Tom McGruder and Jay appear suddenly in a flash of light)

Mac, Scott, Tom and Jay: Aaaahhh! What happened?

Mia: Whoa, new people!

Tom: Where are we?

Karn: You're stuck in Krypt with us.  Have fun getting out.

Mac: Well, it's certainly no place for baseball!

Isaac: I'm feeling a little hyperactive today.  Let's play baseball with a P. Bug!

Jay: That idea is so dumb!  P. Bugs suck!  Let's play baseball with a _ball._

Ryu: No, let's use a Voltorb!

Yu-gi: Pokemon SUCKS!!  Duel Monsters RULE!!

Everyone: Yeah!

Ryu: Oh no!  Fire Ants!! AHHHHHHHH!!!

Bo: Is Ryu going crazy?

Nina: I'm guessing so.  I don't see any ants.  But fire ants?  Where did an idea like that come from?

Ryu: AND WHEN PEGASUS COMES, I'M GONNA JAB WITH THE LEFT AND SWING WITH THE RIGHT AND . . .

Mia: Ryu . . .

Ryu: AND HE'S GOIN' DOWN!!!

Garet: Hey Ryu, calm down!

Ryu: NO MERCY!

(Scott Venegoni sneaks up behind Ryu and hits him over the head with a baseball bat)

Ryu: (looks dazed) Ahhhh . . . (he falls down)

Karn: Hey, good job, Scott!

Trist: Yah, well done!

Bakura: You nailed him!  That craziness of his sure does suck!

Nina: Ummm . . .

Yu-gi: He sure was crazy.  What about Ryu sucks? While he's knocked out we can talk about him all we like.

(Saturos, Menardi, Alex and Felix come)

Ivan: His blue hair sucks.  That is quite obvious, is it not?

Mia: Hey!

Alex: Hey!

Saturos: Hey!

Felix: You don't have blue hair, Saturos!

Menardi: It's gray.

Saturos: It's blue-gray.  So?

Bakura: SO you don't say you have blue hair, you . . . imbecile!

Saturos: Hey!  Take that back you slimy little . . .

Yu-gi: Now let's not get into a fight here.

Bakura: But I don't normally do this.  Perhaps you didn't completely rid me of that evil spirit.  Yu-gi, I might need a bit of a break.

Yu-gi: Just relax and calm down a little.

Bakura: Ok . . .

Ivan: Saturos, what are you and your friends doing here?

Felix: We're gonna start a new party game!  Who can eat the most cake?

Bo: Ugh!  That would make me sick!

Felix: Isn't that the point?

Mia: Party games suck!  Let's talk about that Ryu guy!

Karn: (whispers) You'd better not.

Kaiba: Why not?

Karn: Because he has . . . (pauses for a dramatic effect) _the power._

Isaac: What power?

Nina: The power of the Dragon.  Because he is part of the Light Dragon Clan, he can transform into a dragon!

Saturos and Menardi: So can we!

Isaac: Nope.  You guys turn into a giant _lizard._

Saturos and Menardi: Dragon!

Isaac: Lizard!

Saturos and Menardi: Dragon!

Isaac: Lizard . . .

Yu-gi: I said not to fight!!!

Ryu: Ohhhh . . . (he turns his head)

Bo: He's waking up!  Careful, don't make him mad!  Or he just might . . .

(Ryu wakes but he can barely move)

Ryu: Ohhhh . . . my head . . .

Mac: Hey Scott, why haven't you said anything?

Scott: I am a man of few words.  A teenager for that matter.

Jay: That Ryu . . . is he ok? (Ryu sits up)

Ryu: I dunno . . .

Bakura: Ryu . . . does your head hurt?

Ryu: Yeeesssss . . .

Mokuba: That sucks.  Hey Seto, am I being a good boy?

Kaiba: No, Mokuba.

Mokuba: But I haven't said anything for like . . . hours.  And you're telling me I haven't been good?

Kaiba: No, Mokuba, you don't get it.  You haven't been a good boy; you've been a very good boy!

Everyone: Awwwww!

Mokuba: Seto, I wanna go home and spend time with my best big brother!

Kaiba: Ok, Mokuba.  Come here!

(Mokuba runs to Kaiba and jumps into his arms)

Mokuba: Bye bye Ryu!  Bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye! (Mokuba and Seto leave)

Ryu: *sniffle* I'm going to miss that kid.  Even though he got me turned into a card.  Man, being a card really does suck!

Nina: No wonder Mokuba said that all the time.

Garet: Hate to say it, but I want out of this place!

Karn: We all do!

(Liefe, T'liona, Dellios, and R'hiel come)

Liefe: Hey, what up people?

Bo: We're lost here.  It sucks.  You too?

Dellios: Yep.  Even the part about it sucking. 

Joey: Nice eyes.

Dellios: What? Oh yeah, they're orange.

Ryu: Is it just me or were we twins separated at birth, Liefe?

Liefe: (stares at Ryu) Just you.

Yu-gi: Is it just me or is everyone bored? 

Everyone: Not just you!

(Everyone sits down and sighs)

T'liona: I'm tired.

R'hiel: Me too.

T'liona and R'hiel: It sucks to be tired.

Trist: It sucks to be bored.

Isaac: It sucks to be _here._

(Everyone sighs again)

Ryu: Why don't I liven things up a little? (He holds his fist to the sky   Lightning strikes him) Ah . . . wrong lightning! (he falls over)

Nina: Ryu! (she runs to his side   speaks sarcastically) He _really_ hurt himself this time.

Joey: Can anyone heal?

Mia and Isaac: I can . . . but I'm out of Psynergy.

(Akihylis the Avian Mage appears)

Akihylis: Got a problem?  I may be able to help!

Ivan: Yes, we've got a problem!  Ryu's hurt himself and we can't heal him!

Akihylis: Can do!  Who's Ryu?

Ryu: (weakly says) Everybody knows me.

Akihylis: Sucks that you got hurt.  Whatever did you do?

Ryu: (weakly says) Tried to use . . . dragon powers . . . messed up.

Akihylis: Yep.  That does suck.

Tom: Beam him up, Scottie!

(everyone stares at Tom)

Tom: Star Trek?

Mac: Star Trek sucks, Tom.

Scott: Totally.

Jay: Totally sucks.

Bakura: No comment . . .

Liefe: (whispers to Bakura) Is that one Ryu guy crazy or something?

Bakura: I imagine so.  But I do not know him that well . . . Perhaps he's gone through more than he could handle.

Liefe: I'm surprised I'm not about the same.  I've been through so much dancing, it's ridiculous!

Bakura: What?

Liefe: It's sort of important that groups learn from each other when you're a warrior like me.  And of course, T'liona and R'hiel only know how to dance.  Then I had to take it from Dellios, the other guy.  And he's a baton twirler!

Bakura: Scary.

(Akihylis leans down and heals Ryu   He sits up)

Akihylis: Now I must leave.  Take care.  Oh, here's a mushroom. (she gives a mushroom to Ryu   He looks at it   Akihylis teleports away)

Ryu: Cool mushroom.  I like mushrooms. (he eats the mushroom)

Liefe: Why are you eating that!?  It could be poisoned!

R'hiel: He's had a bad experience with poison.

Liefe: Yah, I can still feel that weird dizziness.  And the heat, and the nausea, and the weakness and, and . . . (he puts his hand to his forehead)

Dellios: Relax, Liefe.  I was there.  Except I was licking your face.

Everyone but Dellios, Liefe, R'hiel and T'liona: WHAT!?

T'liona: He was stuck in the body of a kwonael!  That's a dog-like creature.  He was Liefe's pet!

Karn: Well, it sucks that you were stuck licking his face!

Dellios: You're right, it did suck. 

Ryu: I'm sleepy.

Alex: I've never been a dog.  But man, I can levitate and teleport.

Saturos: I'm jealous.

Menardi: Me too.

Bo: Of who, hm?  Dog Boy or Alex?

Saturos and Menardi: Alex!!! Who else, you idiot?

Felix: You suck, Bo.

Alex: Yah Bo.  You know what your name should be right?  B.O.  Body odor!

(Saturos, Menardi, Alex and Felix laugh)

Yu-gi: Cut it out, you guys.  He just misunderstood.  We really don't need to fight.

(Arinn and Taylor come)

Taylor: Lost.  Again.

Arinn: I have not an idea of where we may be.

(Zari and Norok come   No one sees them)

Saturos: I'm ready to go.

Alex: As . . .

Menardi: Am . . .

Felix: I.

Saturos: Alex?

(Alex teleports himself, Saturos, Menardi, and Felix away)

Ryu: I'm really sleepy.

Isaac: I'm stuck here.  We can't teleport like them.

Scott: So are we.

Tea: A lot of us are.

Garet: Yah, Mia, why didn't you learn how to teleport? Then we wouldn't be stuck here!

Mia: Well, I couldn't do that!  It's like, impossible!

Ivan: Then, Mia, what is so impossible about Alex?  He seems possible enough.

Mia: I don't know how he got the ability.  Probably either some rigorous training, magic, or a handicap. 

Isaac: What? Handicap!?

Mia: Oh, I meant he had like a birth defect or something like that.

Garet: Um . . . Mia, I don't think so.

Ryu: HELLO!  I'm like, so . . . (he falls asleep)

Trist: Aww, just like a baby!

Liefe: Yah, that's pretty cute.

Joey: But why is he sleeping all of a sudden?

Nina: I dunno.  Who cares, really?

Tom: Not me.  I'm just glad he shut up.

Karn: Nina, you've been real quiet.  What's wrong?

Nina: Oh, nothing. 

Karn: Something's wrong.

R'hiel: So what?  It sucks that he fell asleep!  I wanted to ask him something.

Jay: Ooh, R'hiel's in love with Ryu!

Everybody: Oooohh!

Arinn: Who is in love!?

Taylor: (simultaneous with Arinn) Who's in love!?

Bo: What?  Oh, new people.  The sleeping guy and the girl with the purple eyes!

Arinn and Taylor: Cool.

(Zari taps on the bushes)

Arinn: What, Zari?

Zari: How'd ya know it was me!?

Arinn: The knock, Zari.  I have not forgotten.  And I never will, for the pattern was sealed by magic in my memory, and yours to, only for us to hear.

Zari: Oh. Okay.

(Norok jumps out of the bushes)

Norok: Yahahahah!  I have you now!

T'liona: You have . . . who now?

Norok: You.

Tom: Who?

Norok: You.

Trist: Who?

Norok: You.

Liefe: SHUTTUP!  ALL OF YOU!  AND ESPECIALLY THE BIG GUY THAT HAS SOMEBODY!!!        (he sighs and slumps down)

Arinn: He has me.

(Norok blasts Arinn into a tree)

Arinn: Ahhhhhhh . . . (He whimpers in some desperate pain)

Taylor: Oh no!  He needs medical care! (She falls to Arinn's side, trying to relieve him of his pain)

Trist: What do we do?

Tea: Somebody get rid of that stupid creature!

Mac: Yeah!  He sucks!

Everyone: YOU SUCK, NOROK!

Norok: Oh yeah?  Well, I'll blast you all!  Just like that pathetic little rogue Arinn!

(R'hiel takes desperate action   She puts on the interested look)

R'hiel: Ohhhh Noo-rok!

Norok: Oh, now _that's_ a pretty one! (he follows R'hiel   R'hiel winks at him and runs off   Norok follows R'hiel)

Joey: Good job for R'hiel.  She got Norok to go away!

Karn: Yah, that's great.

Dellios: She'll lose him.  She knows places before she even gets in them!

Scott: That Norok guy sucks!

Jay: You said it.

Taylor: Arinn's not doing well! (Arinn moans and shifts)

Nina: Oh, I almost forgot!  What will we do?

(Mystery character Neo the Magic Swordsman suddenly appears)

Everyone: Whoa!

Bo: Who are you?

Tom: Hey!  Aren't you Neo?  I have your card!

Neo: Yes, I am!  Is anyone having any . . . dimensional problems?

Everyone: Yes!

Neo: I figured.  That's why I came. I'm a dimensional drifter, so I can take you back!

Liefe: I want to finish the conversation.

Everyone: Yeah. 

Neo: Have it your way. (he steps aside)

Yu-gi: Ok, now let's get serious!

(Kelti, Aurin, Thor, and Tidre come)

Liefe: Kelti!  It's been awhile!

Kelti: I got lost, and I wound up here.

Trist: Join us.

Kelti: Um, ok.

Liefe: For some strange reason, I feel drained.  What do you think is wrong with me, Kelti?

Kelti: I probably wouldn't know.  Perhaps there is a negative charge affecting your magical power . . .

Liefe: Kelti . . . That must be it.  I can never understand you and your technical mind.

Aurin: Anyone seen Alex?

Isaac: With blue hair?

Mia: And blue eyes?

Garet: Who can levitate and teleport? 

Ivan: Who is always hanging around with a few jerks?

Aurin: Not the same Alex.  But . . . (he points to Garet) your statement is right.

Thor: What Alex are you talking about?

Aurin: She's my friend!

Tidre: Oh, so Alex is a _she._  Interesting.  And I thought Dark Mages couldn't have a relationship . . .

Aurin: Shuttup!  I'm not a Dark Mage anymore!!!

Scott: Alex had a crush on me once!

Tom: Alex goes to my church!

Mac: Alex is the daughter of my fiancée!

Jay: I don't know any Alex.

Aurin: She must live in your dimension!  I'm going there!

Tea: Ah!  I feel the ground shaking!

T'liona: What? I don't . . . (the ground starts shaking a lot)

Tidre: Enemies!  I'll fend them off!  Aurin, you're backup!  Just in case . . .

Aurin: Yes . . . just in case . . . I catch your drift . . .

(BongoBongo comes, banging on the ground)

Nina: Aaaaahhhhhh!!!  STOP!!!

(BongoBongo stops)

BongoBongo: What?  Why should I stop?

Kelti: You're not beating on a drum, you know.

Zari: Yeah.  There's no reason why you should bang on the ground.

BongoBongo: I'm _not_ beating on a drum?

Karn: No . . .

BongoBongo: I'm _not_ in my acid-ridden basement?

Jay: No . . .

BongoBongo: I'm _not_ . . .

Everyone: No!

BongoBongo: I'm sorry.

Bo: This guy sucks!  He doesn't know the difference between a drum and the ground!

Thor: Ahahah, and his ground playing skills certainly suck!

Yu-gi: I bet his drum playing skills suck . . . AAAAHHHHHH!!!  YU-GI-OH!!!

Trist: Uh oh, what happened?

Tea: That spirit inside him has awakened!

Yu-gi-oh: Yu-gi cannot hear you!  I am Yu-gi-oh!

Joey: Shuttup, Yu-gi-oh.

Liefe: Ya, you suck!

Yu-gi-oh: Even you cannot defeat the forces of magic!

Liefe: Oh yeah? (he holds up the staff of water) Elements versus magic.  Dare to challenge me?

Garet: Shuttup, you guys.  We don't want to defeat anyone.  We just don't want you around, Yu-gi-oh.

(Liefe gets a blank look on his face and sinks to the ground   Kelti lays his hand on Liefe's forehead)

Yu-gi-oh: Then feel the powers of the Millennium Puzzle!

Karn: Oh, now don't start that again!

Yu-gi-oh: What do you mean?

Karn: You're sinking to the level of Pegasus!

Yu-gi-oh: I see now.  Forgive me. (he lets Yu-gi come back)

Yu-gi: Whoa . . . what happened?

Ivan: You made a good decision.

Yu-gi: Well, I thought I passed out or something.

Kelti: Liefe, you have a terrible fever!

Liefe: Ahh . . . ahh . . . I feel so dizzy . . .

Trist: C'mon!  Let's dis Pegasus again!

Everyone: Ok!

Aurin: Pegasus's coffee table sucks! 

Mia: Pegasus's cuckoo clock sucks!

Dellios: Pegasus's cheese curls suck!

BongoBongo: Pegasus's drum set sucks!

Tea: Now that's one thing I haven't seen him use!

Mia: Pegasus's health insurance sucks!

(R'hiel returns, having lost Norok)

R'hiel: Ah, now that's taken care of.

T'liona: R'hiel, we were just talking about how Pegasus sucks!

R'hiel: Then let me try.  Pegasus's CD player sucks!

Yu-gi: Did you guys know about Pegasus's cartoon world?  Now _that_ sucks!

Everyone: No Doubt!

Bakura: You mean those _disgusting _cartoon cards he has?

Yu-gi: You got it.

Isaac: What kind of freaky cartoons does Pegasus watch?

Yu-gi: Cross Bugs Bunny with a demented rabbit and use Elmer Fudd with a pop gun as the villain.  That's about it.

Isaac: Eww!

(Pegasus comes back again)

Pegasus: Now I've had it!  Nobody talks about me behind my back!

(Kaiba and Mokuba come back)

Mokuba: Oh no!  Pegasus is back!  Help me, Seto!

Kaiba: I'll protect you!

Pegasus: Ah, little Mokuba.  Again I have the chance to obtain his soul!

Mokuba: Ahhhh . . . (he trembles in fear) I don't wanna!

Kaiba: Don't touch my little brother! 

Pegasus: I won't have to!  Not to get what I want, anyway, Kaiba boy!  (he reveals his Millennium Eye and there is a bright flash)

Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kaiba: No, Pegasus!  You can't!

(Everyone gasps   The light fades   Mokuba falls into Kaiba's arms, a blank look on his face)

Kaiba: No!  Mokuba!  What have you done!?

Pegasus: You know very well what I have done.  And now, his soul is mine!

Kaiba: No!  My brother! (he lays Mokuba's body on the floor)

Pegasus: I'm sure you will be glad to join him.  What's happier than keeping two brothers together? Ahahahahah! (there is a pause in which Kaiba glares at Pegasus, but doesn't say a word) What's wrong, Kaiba boy?  Hm?  Missing your little brother?  Well, you won't be missing him for very much longer, I assure you. (The flash of light appears again)

Kaiba: Uhhh . . . Ahhhh!! (everyone gasps again   Kaiba falls to the floor   Pegasus holds up the Kaiba and Mokuba cards)

Pegasus: Hah hah.  It seems that the Brothers Kaiba are together again!

Dellios: How will we make their legacy live on forever?

Joey: Heck, I dunno.  Say the S-word every 5 seconds?

Ivan: Let them go!  Return their souls!

Pegasus: You know, I do have other blank cards. (Ivan blinks and steps back)  

Ivan: You're telling me not to ask you to return their souls?

Pegasus: Exactly.

Ivan: There's no reason to do this.  They have done nothing!

Pegasus: True, true.  But with them as cards and no heir to the leadership of Kaiba Corp, I am free to take over!

Ivan: All THAT for ownership of a company!?

Pegasus: Eh-heheh . . . Why not?

Ivan: Because you're hurting more than you mean to.  Mokuba and Kaiba may be safe as cards, but no longer free to carry on.  No longer free to move, to think.  Now, what if these pleasures were taken from you, Pegasus? What if!?

Pegasus: (sniffles) Sad, but "what if" is not a good way to look at it.  You see, it isn't truly me deprived of such things, yet Mokuba and that Kaiba boy. 

(Link and Zelda come)

Link: Uh oh, it looks like we have intruded upon quite a dispute!

Zelda: What happened to the people lying on the floor?

Aurin: They've had their spirits taken from them! (he shivers) That happened to me once.

Tidre: Same with me.

Scott: I hope it never happens to me!

Link: WHO DID THIS!?

BongoBongo: It was that guy with the white hair, Pegasus!

Link: I'll slam him straight into the Sacred Realm!  How dare he . . . (he attacks Pegasus   Pegasus moves aside)

Pegasus: Ahahah!  You forget that I have the power of the Millennium Eye!

Zelda: STOP!  Both of you!  Pegasus . . . You'd go as far as to attack innocent people!?  Look at that!  You've imprisoned the spirit of a young child!

Pegasus: He who threatens me will feel my powers . . . remember that, girlie! (Ivan looks confused for a moment) (Zelda thinks for a moment)

Zelda: Maybe he, but you didn't say she!  (she attacks Pegasus with a spell)

Pegasus: Ah!  You idiot!  You will pay for that!

Neo: He's gone too far.  Pegasus, _say hello to the Phoenix!  (he blasts Pegasus into the second dimension – on a piece of paper   Liefe holds up the paper)_

Liefe: (weakly) I've got him on my paper . . .

Thor: Paper?  What paper?

Liefe: (weakly) It's my birth certificate . . .

Neo: Now let's get rid of this pest!  (he gently takes the paper from Liefe, then lays his hand on Liefe's forehead to revive his strength   Liefe closes his eyes   After a moment, Liefe opens his eyes and glances at Neo, his eyes clear and bright   Neo starts to draw a phoenix, then erases it and draws Exodia) 

Neo: Ok, Pegasus.  Say hello to Exodia, then.  (Exodia starts moving, and Pegasus freaks out   Exodia chases him all over the paper   Everyone cracks up)

Neo: Now Pegasus, do you surrender?

Pegasus: (stops running) This can't do anything to me!  It is merely a drawing!

Neo: . . . Yes, but so are you!  (he takes an eraser and starts erasing Pegasus)

Pegasus: What? . . . No!  NOOOOO!!!

Yu-gi: Heh, heh!  Like being one of your crazy cartoons?

Pegasus: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  I'll get you all for this! (Mokuba's and Kaiba's souls come back   They stand but don't say a word)

Neo: (he finishes erasing Pegasus) Well, he's done for.  Now, is everyone ready to go?

Nina: Uhhhh . . . 

Bo: First I have a request.  Nina, you haven't said that anything sucks.  Surely something had to.  How about Pegasus? Does Pegasus suck?

Nina: Uhhhh . . .

Tom: C'mon, say it!

Dellios: Ya, say it!

Tidre: Do it for Mokuba!

Nina: But . . .

Joey: No excuses!

Nina: Ok, ok . . . (she takes a deep breath) Pegasus sucks. (Everyone cheers   Neo glances at Nina with a smile)

Yu-gi and Bakura: I'm ready.

Trist, Joey and Tea: Me too.

Neo: Ok. (he sends them to their dimension)

R'hiel: I want to go.

Liefe: I do also.  Dellios, T'liona, Kelti?

Dellios, T'liona and Kelti: Yah. (Neo sends them back)

Isaac, Ivan, Garet and Mia: Ready when you are! (Neo sends them back)

Taylor: Wish I could teleport.

Arinn: Ohhhh . . . This still hurts, you know.  Take Zari too. (Neo sends them back)

Zelda: I forgot how to get back.

Link: Farore's Wind?

Zelda: You didn't make a warp point, you imbecile.  (she slaps Link   Neo laughs and sends them back)

BongoBongo: You forgot me! (Neo sends him back)

Thor: I tried the dimensional spell.  It screwed. 

Tidre: So did mine. (Neo sends them back)

Aurin: Send me with Scott, Tom, Jay, and Mac! (Neo sends the before-mentioned back)

Neo: Kaiba, Mokuba . . . what's wrong?

Kaiba: It's Pegasus . . .

Mokuba: He could come back . . .

Neo: Don't worry about that now.  Besides he's in a dimension in _this_ dimension.

Kaiba: (he smiles) Ok, I'm ready.

Mokuba: (laughs) Send the Brothers Kaiba back where they belong! (Neo smiles and sends them back)

Bo: Now we're left.  And Ryu hasn't woken up yet.

Karn: I'll wake him up. (he shakes Ryu   Ryu slowly wakes up)

Ryu: Huh . . . Wha . . .

Bo: You missed the best part.  Nina even said that Pegasus sucks! 

Nina: I still can't believe you made me do that.

Ryu: Oh man.  Well, we're still stuck here.

Karn: Meet Neo.

Neo: Hi.

Karn: He'll take us back!

Neo: Hold on tight! (he takes Ryu, Karn and Bo out of Krypt and comes back)

Neo: So now it's just you and me, Nina . . .

Nina: Oooohhhh noooooooo . . .


End file.
